


When The Voice In Your Head Says You're Better Off Dead

by emiliano



Series: Non-Stop [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almost death, Sad, Songfic, endgame spoilers, freeze your brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliano/pseuds/emiliano
Summary: Peter goes to his local 7-Eleven. Bad things ensue.ENDGAME SPOILERS
Relationships: Peter Parker & Harley Keener
Series: Non-Stop [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545946
Kudos: 3





	When The Voice In Your Head Says You're Better Off Dead

_“Freeze your Brain,”_

Peter stepped into the 7-Eleven and walked towards the slushie machine.

_“Suck on that straw get lost in the pain,”_

He grabbed an extra-large cup and filled it full of red flavored ice.

_“Happiness comes when everything numbs,”_

Going over to the counter, Peter pulled a ten out of his pocket. The clerk gave him his change and he thanked her.

_“Learned the world doesn’t owe you a cent,”_

Walking out of the building and to the car, he sucked hard. The brain freeze immediately ensued.

_“But the sky’s gonna hurt when it falls,”_

Peter couldn’t help but think of what this brain freeze was covering up. Tony’s death.

_“So you better start building some walls,”_

He didn’t want to take over. He wanted Tony to stay.

_“Freeze your Brain,”_

Harley could do it, Peter didn’t want to. Too many memories.

_“Swim in the ice get lost in the pain,”_

Peter had accidentally walked out into the busy street. He realized it too late.

_“Shut your eyes tight till you vanish from sight,”_

A car rammed into his side before squealing to a halt. The driver rushed out.

_“Let nothing remain,”_

Peter was laying on the ground, unconscious. Slushie soaked through his shirt.

_“Shatter your skull,”_

He woke up in the hospital with his family surrounding him.

_  
“Fight pain with more pain,”_

He still hurt all over but had a new sense of safety.

_“Forget who you are,”_

He didn’t remember what had happened the last night.

_“Unburden your load,”_

He was ready to take over the business. With Harley’s help of course.

_“Try it”_

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where this went. Sorry.


End file.
